marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eylen (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Elementa | Aliases = Water Witch | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hall of Heroes, Hightown, Spyre | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; With streak of WhiteCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spyrican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, guardian | Education = | Origin = Spyrican Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Hightown, Spyre | Creators = Dan Slott; Sean Izaakse | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 15 | HistoryText = Elementa was a member of the Unparalleled from the planet Spyre. Just like his comrades, Elementa was exposed to cosmic radiation gifting him with the abilities of hydrokinesis. Brought together by the all-seeing Overseer, Elementa and his fellow teammates became their planet's champions. Elementa was dispatched along with Belter to the center of the city to deal with two members of the Monster Mob who were defacing one of the monuments. The duo ended up scaring the two off as they quickly made their back to Lowtown. Elementa was then helping to clean off the graffiti when they were contacted by the Overseer who wanted them to return to the Hall of Heroes. Elementa sat through the debriefing as his teammates reported to the Overseer about the increased attacks that they have been putting a stop to. The Overseer believed the likelihood of these incidents being connected was no mere coincidence. But as their meeting came to an end, an alarm went off that the Unparalleled had never heard before even though they knew what it meant, that their greatest threat had made it's way to their planet. A rocket ship had entered Spyre's atmosphere predicting the prophecy of the aforementioned arrival of the Four-Told. Elementa and the others quickly intercepted the ship as their leader, Sidearm, transformed his arms into metal blades and began to cut through the hull of the vessel. But an elongated arm stretched out from the hole and punched Sidearm off the side the craft. All of a sudden a flaming being flew out of the rocket to fight the Unparalleled as the ship crash-landed on the shore of a beach. As the rest of the Four exited the ship, Elementa attacked the woman believing that she was the most powerful of the group according to the Overseer. He slid on a water slide and began to fire hydrokenetic blasts that disrupted the invisibility powers of the woman. Elementa then created a sphere of liquid around her head leaving her unable to breathe long enough until she was knocked unconscious. He rendezvoused with Kaylo and Kor as they cornered the couple. The man began to mess with a machine built into his suit that ended up being a universal translator. Now understanding what they were saying, he asked to be taken to their leader with Kaylo agreeing that if they want to see the Overseer they will get their wish. Elementa decided to head back to the Tower of Over-Site with the others. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Elementals Category:Concussive Blasts